


no amount of time passed will change that

by yakumoQ4



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakumoQ4/pseuds/yakumoQ4
Summary: في الواقع كنت اخطط لكتابة شيء افضل من ذلك لكن انتهى بي الأمر بهذا الشكل دون أن الآحظه على كل حال احب الكتابة عن موقع الأسم الأول لكونه أمر رمزي مهم لدي اليابانيين واجده موضوع ممتع، على كل حال اعتذر عن هذه القصة السخيفة نوعاً ما وعن مفرداتي البسيطة.سأحاول كتابة شيء افضل المرات القادمة.





	no amount of time passed will change that

في صباح يوم الأحد استيقظ كازوما ليجد نفسه تحت لحاف دافيء لكن ليس لديه اي ذاكرة عن كيف انتهى به المطاف هنا، انها ليست غرفته ولكنه يعرف صاحبها حق المعرفة وهذا ما يجعل الأمر اغرب؟  
صوت الباب وهو يفتح قطع حبل افكاره واخرجه من حاله الشرود التي كان بها قبل بضع لحظات.  
كرونو: كازوما! استيقظت اخيراً! لقد حاولت ايقاظك قبل ذلك لكن من دون فائدة.  
يستمر الاخر بالتحديق به في صمت وتبدو على وجهه الكثير من الأسئلة  
كرونو يفهم ذلك وسرعان مايضع الصينية التي كان يحملها في يده على طاولة مكتبة ويسحب الكرسي ليجلس مقابل لكازوما.  
كازوما: .....؟

كرونو: لا تقل لي انك لا تتذكر شيء..؟

كازوما:  اه

كرونو: لا تمزح! الا تذكر من انا؟

كازوما ينظر الى الأخر بإستخفاف: لا تكن سخيفاً! بالطبع اعرف لكن ما الذي حدث لي لتجلبني الى بيتك؟؟

كرونو: اه حسناً هذا ماكنت تقصده هههههه خفت ان نعود الى نقطة البداية وانت لم تناديني بعد بأسمي الأول...

كازوما يبلع ريقه وتتسع عيناه: هااااه!؟ هل هذا الوقت للحديث عن هذه الأمور!!

كرونو: اثناء حفلة الكريسماس في كارد كابيتل تسونيتو اصطدم بك ووقعت الهدايا التي كان يحملها عليك ويبدو ان بعضها كان ثقيلاً كهدايا شيون والأخرين هههه وبهذا فقدت وعيك. يعطي ابتسامة غبية بعد ان انتهى من شرح الموقف مستخدماً يديه لتمثيل ماحدث.

كازوما: من هذا فقط؟!! ياللسخف لا اصدق اني فقدت وعيي من شيء كذلك. يضع باطن يده على وجهه المحمر خجلاً من كون الأمر اسخف من ما كان يعتقده.

كرونو: دعنا من هذا الأمر على اي حال وبما انك هنا دعنا نتناول شيئاً ما.

كازوما: لا بأس بذلك.

يخرج الأثنان معاً متجهين لطاولة الطعام وبعد ان جلسا يصرخ كرونو: اااه نسيت الصينية في الغرفة.

كازوما مذعوراً من الصرخه المفاجئة: اخرس! هل الأمر يستحق كل هذه الجلبة؟

يشعر الأخر بالاحراج ويحرك كرسيه الى الخلف بغيه النهوض من الطاولة ويسير قاصداً غرفته.

كرونو يتمتم: ما باله....

كازوما يضع رأسه على الطاولة ويسترجع حديث كرونو السابق حيث ذكر انه مازال يناديه بلقه، يحمر وجهه وهو يحدث نفسه: هل كان مدركاً لذلك؟؟ اعني بالطبع سيدرك ليس وكأنه امر يحتاج لأدراك لكن اقصد لم اكن اتوقع انه من النوع الذي يهتم في هذه التفاصيل؟؟ هل يعتقد ان هذا غريب فهو يناديني بأسمي الأول؟؟ لكن ...اعني انه صعب تغيير طريقه مناداتك لأحدهم بشكل مفاجئ ومن المحرج ايضاً سؤالهم..لكن هذا لا يعني اني لا اعتبره صديق..مقرب اعني....ااااااه . اخيراً فقد صوابه وصرخ لكنه استوعب ذلك بسرعه وتوقف لكن كرونو كان واقفاً خلفه يحدق بأستغراب ويبدوا مرعوباً من المفاجئة.

كازوما: اييه؟؟ منذ متى وانت واقف خلفي؟!!؟

كرونو: .....منذ قليل؟ الأهم مابك؟ لا تبدو على مايرام، وجهك احمر.

كازوما يجيبه بتردد متحاشياً الأتصال البصري: الجو حار قليلاً هذا كل ما في الأمر.

يأخذ الأخر الأمر بجدية ويلقي نظرة: لكن تكييف الغرفة يبدو جيدا

كازوما يضرب برأسه على الطاولة: هذا يكفي

كرونو: مابك يا رجل؟

كازوما: هذا اجلس فقط ولنأكل أو اياً يكن.

وكانت وجبة مليئة بالصمت كل منهم غارق في افكاره يحاول فهم ما يجري حوله.

بعد ذلك ودعا بعضهما وعاد كازوما الى بيته، ومازال كرونو يحاول حل لغز وجهه الأحمر.

**Author's Note:**

> في الواقع كنت اخطط لكتابة شيء افضل من ذلك لكن انتهى بي الأمر بهذا الشكل دون أن الآحظه على كل حال احب الكتابة عن موقع الأسم الأول لكونه أمر رمزي مهم لدي اليابانيين واجده موضوع ممتع، على كل حال اعتذر عن هذه القصة السخيفة نوعاً ما وعن مفرداتي البسيطة.  
> سأحاول كتابة شيء افضل المرات القادمة.


End file.
